A virtual private network (VPN) may refer to the extension of a private network across a service provider's network. A VPN may allow a computer (or other network node) to communicate with a private network across shared networks as if the computer was directly connected to the private network, while benefiting from the functionality, security and/or management policies of the private network.
A typical VPN utilizes distributed control of the network. However, with increasing interest in software-defined networking (SDN), centralized control of networks is becoming more of interest because centralized control of networks is a feature of SDN. However, it is not currently known how to migrate a distributed or decentralized VPN to a centrally controlled VPN or how to manage a centrally controlled VPN. Thus, there is a need for migration of control of a VPN from distributed control to centralized control, especially without interrupting service.